Radar
"Radar" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu quinto álbum de estúdio, Blackout (2007). Ele foi escrito e produzido por Bloodshy & Avant e The Clutch, com a escrita adicional de Henrik Jonback, como uma letra que não diz respeito a qualquer um dos seus problemas pessoais no momento. As sessões de gravação ocorreram um dia depois de Spears pedir o divórcio de Kevin Federline, e os membros do The Clutch afirmavam estar surpreendidos com sua ética de trabalho. "Radar" foi originalmente planejado para ser lançado como o terceiro single de Blackout, mas "Break the Ice" foi escolhido em seu lugar. A canção foi então planejada como o quarto single, mas o lançamento foi cancelado já que Spears começou a gravar seu sexto álbum de estúdio, Circus (2008). "Radar" foi, mais tarde, incluído como faixa bônus em Circus, e lançada como o quarto e último single do álbum em 22 de junho de 2009 por Jive Records. Musicalmente, "Radar" é uma música electropop e tecnopop, que funciona através de um ritmo dance médio. Vocais de Britney são auto sintonizados e acompanhados por pulsos sonares e um uso pesado de distorcidos sintetizadores. As letras referem-se a uma atração entre a protagonista e um homem, enquanto ela se pergunta se ele sabe o que ela está sentindo. "Radar" recebeu críticas mistas dos críticos; Alguns chamavam-lhe de um dos destaques de Blackout, enquanto outros consideraram que era super-produzido e também criticou seus vocais por serem processados. Em julho de 2008, "Radar" ficou no Top 40 da Irlanda e Nova Zelândia, e dentro do Top 10 na Suécia. Depois que foi lançado como um single do Circus, a faixa executou mal nas paradas e não conseguiu entrar no Top 40 na maioria dos países. No entanto, tornou-se seu 21º hit no chart Pop Songs da Billboard dos EUA, a maior para qualquer artista da década. O videoclipe que acompanha o single foi dirigido por Dave Meyers, e presta homenagem ao vídeo da música "Take a Bow" (1994) da Madonna. No vídeo, Spears é uma mulher aristocrática envolvida em um triângulo amoroso com dois homens que são jogadores de pólo. O vídeo recebeu críticas mistas dos críticos, que elogiou a moda, mas chamou a ideia de banal. "Radar" foi apresentado por Spears no The Circus Starring Britney Spears (2009), com a coreografia de acompanhamento sendo pole dance. }} |option2=Letra | Confidence is a must Cockiness is a plus Edginess is a rush Edges I like 'em rough A man with a Midas touch Intoxicate me I'm a lush Stop you're making me blush People are looking at us I don't think you know (Know) I'm checking you So hot, so hot Wonder if you know You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it, you don't wanna lose it You're my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And when you walk (When you walk) And when you talk (When you talk) I get the tingle I wanna mingle That's what I want (That's what I want) Hey listen baby Turn up the fader Tryna to make you understand You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) On my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Interesting sense of style Ten million dollar smile Think I can handle that Animal in the sack His eyes see right to my soul I surrender self-control Catch me looking again Falling right into my plan I don't think you know (Know) I'm checking you So hot, so hot Wonder if you know You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it, you don't wanna lose it You're my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And when you walk (When you walk) And when you talk (When you talk) I get the tingle I wanna mingle That's what I want (That's what I want) Hey listen baby Turn up the fader Tryna to make you understand You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) On my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar On my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar I got my eye on you And I can't let you get away Hey baby Whether it's now or later I've got you You can't shake me Cause I got you on my radar Whether you like it or not It ain't gonna stop Cause I got you on my radar (I got you) Cause I got you on my radar I'm checking you So hot, so hot You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And yep I notice you I know it's you Choose it, you don't wanna lose it You're my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) And when you walk (When you walk) And when you talk (When you talk) I get the tingle I wanna mingle That's what I want (That's what I want) Hey listen baby Turn up the fader Tryna to make you understand You're on my radar (On my radar) On my radar (On my radar) On my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar On my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Got you on my radar Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Blackout Categoria:Canções de Circus Categoria:Singles de Circus